One year ago (English)
by Anya M
Summary: It's been a year, do you remember, Jack ? Because I do... (OC)


_**One year ago ~**_

* * *

_Please, remember I am not an English native speaker. If you see any mistakes or a better way to say things, don't hesitate to mention it. Thank you ~_

* * *

« Jack. » the red hair girl whispered into the cold wind. The newborn Spring was awfully chill and the sunlight would barely bring any heat at all, but she didn't mind. Today was a special day ; the morning after Easter. A few months ago, it wouldn't have meant as much as it did now ; after all, she was too old to take part in any egg hunts, even though she longed for them and she could eat chocolate whenever she wanted to. Yet, she loved to encourage the children, pointing out the places where the chocolate googies obviously were ; she was quite skilled at hunting when she was their age. Moreover, she would always find a way to get her share, so she was definitely fine with not concurring.

Elnöra could see her breath forming a steamy cloud in front of her face. The kids were enthusiastic, looking for the little treasures Bunnymund had hidden everywhere ; the Guardian of Hope had done a pretty good job. She smiled as a cool breeze played with her hair and wrinkled her nose as a snowflake landed on it, soon followed by many others.

"You can't help yourself, can you ?" she asked out loud, a little chuckle resounding behind her ear.

"Nah" a low voice replied. "I just love teasing that damn rabbit.

- He's gonna kill you for this.

- Got to catch me first. And it's not like I froze the ground, anyway."

Elnöra turned around. Perched on a crooked staff, a silver-haired boy was looking down at her with sparkling blue eyes, hands in the front pocket of his dark hoodie.

"Hi, El'.

- Good morning, Jack."

A kid called out her name while waving at her, a dozen of eggs in his arms and coat. She waved back, noticing the gap in the boy's smile.

"Seems like Tooth's gonna have some work tonight.

- Yup. Sure is."

The sight of a young adult talking by herself was weird for any stranger who didn't know her. For her acquaintances, it was actually as bizarre, but they got used to it. She told them she had never really been on her own. Elnöra was indeed kind of awkward to others, but she decided not to care.

"I have something for you" she announced, suddenly putting one hand in her pocket.

Lost in the sight of the kids having fun, Jack took a few seconds before asking : "Oh, what is it ?" He jumped on the ground, staff now clutched in his right fist, his feet leaving some frost on the humid grass. Elnöra grinned at him and hid the gift behind her back, a glimmer of mischievousness in her nut-brown irises.

"Pick one hand."

The Winter boy rolled his eyes before mimicking deep reflection.

"Left one."

The girl opened the said hand, looking as innocent as one who just switched the present to the other hand could. With a smirk, Jack rapidly flew over her and seized the gift.

"Hey ! Not fair !"

He stuck out his tongue at her, glancing at the egg in his palm. It was painted in dark blue and white snowflake-shaped forms were covering it. The details were impressive and he noticed a few sparkles here and there.

"Happy Easter, Jack. And happy anniversary."

The boy had never been used to presents, so was he deeply moved by the gesture.

"Wow. El'... It's... It's beautiful. Thank you."

She shrugged. She had only spent the whole night on it, after all, doing it over and over again, until her perfectionism was barely satisfied. She breathed out a "You're welcome.", touched by the happiness in Jack's eyes. With no warning, the Guardian locked her in a tight hug and placed a long peck on her cold cheek. Elnöra chuckled and backed away, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Anniversary, though ?"

The girl smiled at his question.

"Yes. One year ago, the day after Easter, in the early morning..."

She paused, seeing in his pupils that he was searching his memory. When she noticed a sparkle in his look, she knew he had found what she was talking about. He whispered a soft "Oh." and smiled tenderly, before acting serious, all at once.

"Well, technically, Easter was on April, the 8th last year, so you're a bit earl-

- Oh, will you cut it out ?" she replied, bumping his shoulder.

They both giggled, side by side, their eyes slowly drifting to the kids still looking for chocolate rewards. The girl's fingers brushed the Guardian's as she spoke again after a few moments of silence.

"One year ago, you became a Guardian."

Jack nodded, not trying to suppress the crooked smile stretching his thin lips.

"I've never been more proud of you, Jack."

Grabbing her hand, he held it gently and looked for her gaze. At that second, he could have told her so much ; how grateful he was to have met her, how thankful for all those hours spent together. He could have said that he probably needed her as much as she needed him. The boy however contented himself with a "Thank you." as snow was now thickly falling around them. Nearby, the children were screaming with delight and wonder.

"Snow ? Again ? At this time of year ?

- And why not ?" he replied.

She tightened her grip around his fingers, widely smiling.

"Attention-seeker.

- Bloody redhead."

It was snowing with no clouds around...

"Fancy a flight ?

- Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

03/04/13.


End file.
